Since the development of monoclonal antibody technology in the 1970s, monoclonal antibodies have become an increasingly important class of therapeutic agents. Hybridoma technology is still the most commonly used method for producing monoclonal antibodies. The monoclonal antibodies are secreted from hybridoma cells that are created by fusing normal antibody producing B-cells with immortal myeloma cells or other immortal cells. The process of monoclonal antibody development usually involves several cycles of screening supernatants to identify a hybridoma producing an antibody that binds to the antigen of interest.
The identification of hybridomas that produce monoclonal antibodies to an antigen of interest is typically accomplished by ELISA screening. Supernatant produced by pools of random hybridoma clones from a hybridoma library can be screened. This method has limitations, because it must be followed by limiting dilution of the positive pool(s) to isolate individual clones and then all clones need to be rescreened. In some cases, the hybridoma library is cloned by limiting dilution as a first step producing a very large number of individual clones to screen. Any method that includes a limiting dilution step is problematic, because it is time consuming and very labor intensive. Furthermore, in some circumstances the desired clone may represent an extremely low percentage of the hybridoma library, making the identification of the rare clone difficult. In addition, the ELISA screening approach identifies binding activity to a single antigen. To determine if a monoclonal antibody binds to more than one antigen, multiple successive ELISA screenings must be undertaken with the different individual antigens.
It would be advantageous if the cell producing an antibody retained the antibody in a form (e.g., at the surface of the cell) that would allow the antibody-producing cell itself to be directly identified. This strategy is one of the reasons phage display technology has been so successful. In fact, normal B-cells make membrane-bound immunoglobulin and this molecule is a core component of the B-cell receptor complex that signals in response to binding with antigen. The presence of native membrane-bound antibody has previously been used in an attempt to directly isolate hybridomas (see, Parks et al. 1979, PNAS, 76:1962-1966). However, the extremely low levels of membrane-bound antibody made this method of limited use. Several other techniques have been developed to further this goal. One method is the “secretion capture report web” (SCRW) which encapsulates cells in biotinylated agarose microdroplets and then successively incubates the drop suspension with avidin and biotinylated anti-mouse IgG. Avidin serves as a bridge between the biotinylated agarose and the biotinylated anti-mouse antibody to form capture sites within the drops to trap antibody being secreted by the cell. These antibody-containing microdroplets can be screened for the ability to bind a reporter (e.g., a fluorescent-tagged antigen) and the droplets can be isolated by flow cytometry. (See, Kenney et al., 1995, Nature Biotechnology 8:787-90; Gray et al., 1995, J. Immunol. Methods 182:155-63.) Other methods are based upon the ability to transiently capture a secreted protein or antibody on the surface of a cell. The “captured” protein or antibody can be detected on the cell surface by binding of a reporter molecule (e.g., a fluorescent-tagged antigen) and isolated, for example, by flow cytometry (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,919,183 and 7,166,423; U.S. Patent App. No. 2010/0009866).
Each of these techniques as limitations. The agarose microdroplet technique is technically difficult and requires special equipment to generate the agarose microdroplets. In addition cells can be sensitive to the encapsulation process. The cell surface capture methods do not fully discriminate between the antibody produced by the hybridoma cell of interest and antibodies produced by other hybridoma cells. Diffusion of the antibody or protein of interest between neighboring cells can be problematic. For example, an antibody can dissociate from the capture molecule on the cell that produced it and diffuse to and be “captured” by a cell producing a different antibody. Thus in some cases, the methods require a high viscosity medium to reduce diffusion of the protein or antibody away from the expressing cell. Further, not all of the antibody produced by a hybridoma is actually captured on the cell surface and this excess antibody is secreted into the medium where it is readily available to bind to the capture molecule on other random hybridoma cells. Accordingly, new and/or improved methods for identifying and selecting cells producing antigen-specific monoclonal antibodies are needed.